Music's Mystery, Love and Passion
by GenPuzzle
Summary: Yugi Muto elementary school teacher and pianist! Inspired to grab a-hold of his dream and to show everyone that having a disability will not stop him! Conducting a symphony in front of millions being blind shouldn't be hard, right? Yugi manages to play into someones heart. The rich and powerful CEO Yami Atem. Puzzleshipping YYxY Rating will go up! Lemon later on!
1. Melody

Gen: Hello darlings! Welcome to my new story! I believe there are not enough stories with Yugi or Yami having a disability! Love has no bounds. I hope you enjoy it and constructive criticism is welcomed! Full summary is on my profile!

Enjoy!

**Fic will contain lemon later in the story. Rating will go up!**

**Swearing and Violence will be in this story.**

Yu-Gi-Oh is the property of its talented creator, Kazuki Takahashi.

Puzzleshippin!(_MALE x MALE_)

**~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ**

Yugi Muto nervously fixed his tie. He hated playing for Seto's parties. He could always feel eyes on him, judging him. Everyone believes his career was handed to him because of disability...and because of Seto. How could a blind man get a job in the first place? Yugi worked for Seto for a few years at his gaming company while he went to college. He wanted his life to be normal as possible. No special books. No special tutors. With a little help from his friend Jou and Seto, he finished college with a breeze. He decided to be a music teacher at Domino Elementary. He always loved kids and had a passion for music. He worked hard for himself. Never took Seto for granted. Never used him, but no one believes him.

Yugi sighed deeply as he heard knocking at the front door. He answered. "Hello Yugi. Ready to go?" Seto asked.

"Yes...why do I have to play tonight?" Yug asked. "Couldn't you get someone else? You know you get a lot of crap from these parties when I play."

"I know, but you are the best. A few songs and everyone forgets what they say about you. You move them." Seto explained as they walked to his limo. He opened the door as Yugi got in.

"It still hurts. Hearing what they say… Yugi mumbled. "But you know I appreciate what you do for me. Having a blind friend isn't easy." Yugi smiled as Seto got in.

"And you know wouldn't hesitate to do anything for you Yugi." Seto said. He gently tapped the window behind his seat, letting the driver know they are ready. "Some days, I am glad you are blind." Seto chuckled. "Our Jou likes it on the couch."

"Seto!" Yugi blushed deeply, slapping Seto playfully on the leg. "That was once! If you take him to bed when you know I am coming over, don't stay on the couch!" Yugi huffed.

"That would ruin the moment." Seto pouted.

Ignoring what Seto said, Yugi leaned back into the seat. "How long am I staying tonight?" Yugi asked.

"Till I take you home." Seto said.

"Wow, what are we celebrating tonight?" Yugi asked.

"It's my cousin, Yami's, birthday is today and a new gaming console was released." Seto explained. "Make sure to play something up-beat and smooth." Seto informed.

"Will do! If you let me know when the cake comes out, I will play my version of Happy Birthday." Yugi said.

"Alright." Seto sat back in his seat.

**XX-XX-XX-XX**

Seto got out of the limo first, people awed and stared. Some tried to greet him, he ignored him. He gently grabbed Yugi's hand, helping him out of the limo. "I'll take you to the piano." Seto said.

"Alright. Make sure to tell me if there are any steps." Yugi linked his arm around the others. "and bring me something to drink would be nice." Yugi said.

Seto guided Yugi into the building. They greeted a few people before Seto took him too the Piano. "Be careful, there is a step." He informed Yugi.

Yugi nodded as he stepped up. "Let me guess, I am on a platform this time?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, its a giant circle. I'll make sure to have one of my men near you." Seto brought him to the seat.

Yugi nodded, feeling the keys and petals. "Thank you Seto. Don't forget my drink and tell me when the cake comes out." Yugi smiled.

Yugi waited patiently till Seto greeted his guests and finished his speech. He knew the routine. So he stood waited and bowed as Seto introduced him. He sat back down and stretched his fingers. He began to push the keys. 'Fast Piano Solo' filled the room. He smiled as he heard awes from the guests. Seto began to talk with a few people, bring light chatter from his guests with the music. Yugi moved with the music, pressing the keys with such passion. He ended his first song and quickly began to play another. 'Merry-Go Round' filled the room, Yugi's smile got bigger as he heard steps near the dance floor. This is what Yugi loved.

**XX-XX-XX-XX**

Crimson eyes watched the man play the piano. God he was hypnotized. This man played so well. He loved the man's smile. It was so bright, filled with love.

"Enjoying the party Yami?" Seto asked as he walked towards him.

"I am, but please cousin. Tell me who the pianist is." Yami asked.

"His name is Yugi. If you showed up to any other party I invite you too, you would already know who he is." Seto smiled.

"I saw you escort him in." Yami asked, eyeing his cousin.

Seto chuckled. "he is just a dear friend. I escort him a lot. He is blind." Seto said.

"Oh, really?" Yami said, surprised. "How can he play?"

"Talk to him about it." Seto smiled as he walked away.

Yami glared at his cousin. He hated when he wanted to play games. Yami heard Yugi began to play 'Passacaglia' a duet piece. 'A duet needs two people. He needs partner.' Yami smiled, sat down his drink and walked to Yugi.

Yugi fell out of his trance when he felt the right side of the seat move. "A duet usually calls for two people" A deep baritone voice filled his ears. "You play on the first two low octaves."

Yugi played along, quickly moving his hands to the lower keys. Yami pressed the higher keys at the right time. They began to play too play togehter. Yugi smiled brightly. The stranger was spot on. The room filled with warm chords and intervals. Soon the song ended.

Yugi placed his hands onto his lap. "If I knew Seto was going to bring in another pianist, I would have left already" Yugi teased.

"I'm not. I know a little." Yami removed his hands. "I'm Seto's cousin."

"Ah. So you must be Yami." Yugi turned to him, holding out a hand. "Yugi, happy birthday." Yugi smiled at the man.

Yami shook it. "Thank you." Yami let go and stood. "You haven't taken a break yet. Would you like to come back to my table and have something to eat?"

Yugi blushed. "I would be a little troublesome. I am blind. I have no idea where anything is"

"It's alright. I'll escort you to my table and bring you something." Yami suggested, gently grabbing onto Yugi's arm.

"Thank you, that would be nice" Yugi linked his arm around the others. "Will you please let me know when the platform ends."

"Will do." Yami took his free hand and gently patted Yugi's arm.

**XX-XX-XX-XX**

Yami enjoyed Yugi's company. They talked about their jobs, shared a little about themselves before Yugi had to go back and play. Yami talked to some more guests. "You know Yami, that man is a user. I would stay away from him." A snotty girl informed Yami.

"Vivian, I enjoyed his company. He isn't that way." Yami said, defending Yugi. Yugi had told him about what people would say before he left Yami's table. He had apologised before hand. 'Poor Yugi. He knew someone would bring this up to me.' Yami thought.

"Oh Yami. Don't defend him!" Vivian ran her mouth. "He is a user. Always with Seto because of his money. I don't know why Seto puts up with it. Hell Seto is dating the users friend. I bet he is a moocher too."

Yami's hand tightened around his glass. he knew Jou very well too. "You know, you should bitch about people if you don't know them." Yami informed. "It only makes you ugly in the inside and out."

"Oh Yami, hush." Vivian slapped his arm playfully. "I know you are only teasing."

Before Yami let loose. Seto cleared his throat. "Yami, please step on the platform with Yugi. We have a surprise for you." Seto walked away with Yami by his side.

"Thank you." He mumbled.

"No problem. I saw you two talking. You are fond of him." Seto said.

"You have no idea" Yami smiled as he reached the platform, stepping next to the piano.

"Now what is this all about?" He looked between Seto and Yugi.

"Just shush, listen, and wait patiently." Yugi giggled. He set his hands on the keys and began to play a joyful, blues-type Happy Birthday. Yugi sang a few cords getting the guests going. Yami blushed at the attention, seeing a beautifully decorated giant cake roll out in front of him. The song ended and Yami blew out the candles. All cheered and clapped. As the chef started to cut the slices, Seto introduced Yugi once more, Yugi bowed as the crowd around Yami clapped.

A snarky voice cut in as the claps died down. "Please, Seto we know what you are doing." Vivian flapped her mouth. "Tonight is all about Yami not the crippled." A few of her friends agreed.

Yami looked at Yugi. Yugi;s face was blank. Yami could see Yugi holding back tears. Yami stepped down from the platform, walked to Vivian and backhanded her. "I know Seto wouldn't invite someone like you to my party, because I dislike you. In my eyes, you are trespassing at a private event. Who the hell do you think you are insulting my friend?"

Vivian help her stinging cheek, looking back at Yami. "How dare you place a hand on me! Do you know who I am!" She screeched.

"Yes, and I don't give a damn. Everyone here have always wanted to do that too you, and you deserve it." Yami walked back too Yugi. "Someone escort her and her friends out." Yami walked to Yugi, wrapped an arm around the mans shoulders and began to escort him somewhere private. "Hold it in a few more minutes Yugi, we will be in a private place in a moment, watch the platform step."

Yugi nodded, stepping down with Yami. "I-I'm sorry" He mumbled.

**XX-XX-XX-XX**

Yami sat Yugi down on a soft leather couch. They were in a small lounge at the back of the building. Yami placed his handkerchief in Yugi's hand and held him.

"You would think I would get used to the insults." Yugi said, wiping away tears.

"She was a bitch. I'm sorry she did that." Yami placed an arm around Yugi, holding him close. "She said some rude things before that little fiasco."

"It's alright. I am used to it, I don't know why it got to me this time. I just...love to play and I don't want people to see me for my disability, but my ability to play." Yugi explained.

"Well I think you play beautifully. I can tell you love music." Yami smiled. "Are you feeling any better"

Yugi nodded. "Yes, thank you Yami."

"No problem." Yami removed his arm. "Lets make up for tonight. May i take you out tomorrow? I'll pick you up from the Domino Elementary." Yami asked.

"I...I would really like that Yami." Yugi smiled.

**~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ**

Gen: Well I hoped you enjoyed it!

Please review and remember, constructive criticism is always welcomed!

God...if only a man would slap someone for me!

Thank you for reading!

**Fic will contain lemon later in the story. Rating will go up!**

**Swearing and Violence will be in this story.**

Marry Go Round: From Howl's Moving Castle OS

Fast Piano Solo: Form JesseJohnWilsonMusic

Passacaglia: From Bear McCreary


	2. Tune

Gen: Hello darlings! Welcome to chapter 2! Full summary is on my profile!

Enjoy!

**Fic will contain lemon later in the story. Rating will go up!**

**Swearing and Violence will be in this story**.

Yu-Gi-Oh is the property of its talented creator, Kazuki Takahashi.

Puzzleshipping!(**MALE x MALE**)

_**Attempted rape in this chapter.**_

_**Do not read between bold underline italic if uncomfortable.**_

**~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ**

"Alright, alright. Settle down everyone!" Yugi called, giggling as he hearing the children sitting at their own little pianos. "Today we are going to learn how to play 'Itsy Bitsy Spider!' " Yugi said cheerfully. "Does anyone remember what we do before playing?" Yugi asked, walking around the room, his cane lightly tapping against the tial.

The children called out the answers. Yugi clapped his hands. "Yes! We warm up!" Yugi sat at his piano. "Everyone knows what to do!" Yugi placed his hands on the piano. Playing a few notes of 'Do Re Mi Fa'. The class began to play the simple song together. "Popcorn sing!" Yugi called!

A child's voice rang over the pianos. "Do a deer, a female deer." after the first child, others began to sing one by one. At the end, all children sang together, still tapping the simple notes on the piano. They ended the song. "Wonderful! Absolutely wonderful!" Yugi smiled brightly. "Now for today's lessons!"

**XX-XX-XX-XX**

Yami walked into Domino High, asked directions to the music room. As Yami walked closer to the room, he heard a crowd of children playing a simple nursery rhyme. Yami smiled as he heard Yugi called the class to attention.

"Now, lets play altogether! Remember, don't be afraid to make a mistake and raise your voice!" Yugi said to his class.

Yami leaned against a wall. Watching Yugi and the kids.

Yugi began to play a few cords, calling out the tempo. "One. Two. One and two and three!"

The class began to play the together, all the kids smiling brightly. Yugi started to sing and the children quickly followed. Yami was in awe. The children were smiling, swaying to the music as passionately as Yugi. When the song ended, all the children cheered, gathering around Yugi. Yugi gave a job well done. He began to cover the keys.

"Yugi, you promised to play us a song!" a few kids called, some agreed.

Yugi gave a sigh. "Alright." He placed his hands on the keys. He began to play 'Ashita Kuru Hi' His voice filled the classroom. Yugi lightly tapped the keys. A voluptuous blond female walked in. She smiled at the kids and began to sing with Yugi. The students swayed with the song. Others hummed along. Yami listened, enjoying the children and Yugi's expressions as he sang.

The song ended, all the children began to clap, Yami did as well. "Alright." Yugi began. "It's time to go with Mai." Yugi said, saying goodbye to all the children.

Yami walked next to Yugi. "That was very lovely."

"Hey Yami. I heard you walking in when I was teaching." Yugi smiled. "Aren't the kids funny?"

"They love your class, I can tell" Yami said. "I hope you didn't forget about our date."

"Not at all. I was about to send them to dismissal, but they insisted I sang them a song. Happens every Monday." Yug said, tapping too his desk. "Give me just a sec, and I will be ready, I'm sorry Yami."

"It's alright. Take your time." Yami said. Watching Yugi with a careful eye.

"You don't have to watch me." Yugi giggled. "I havnt moved anything in a few years. I know this place like the back of my hand!"

"Sorry Yugi. I can't help it." Yami said.

Yugi finished gathering up his items, put on his coat and walked out with Yami.

"How was your day Yami?" Yugi asked as they headed to their next destination.

**XX-XX-XX-XX**

Yugi blushed as the waiter pushed in his chair. "Thank you" Yugi said, as he walked away. "Wow Yami, this is...a bit much." Yugi said. He heard the waiter flip open a napkin, the man placed it over Yugi's lap.

"I just thought a nice dinner would make up for last night." Yami said, nodding at the 'Santa Sofia Amarone Valpolicella'. The weiter began to pour two glasses, setting them down.

"Thank you Yami. I bet it will be delicious, but for future reference, I like things simple." Yugi smiled.

"Oh, for future reference?" Yami smiled. "Already thinking about the second date." Yami teased. "I'm flattered."

Yugi blushed. "I enjoy your company and you are very nice Yami."

"So do I Yugi." Yami smiled.

The waiter brought back two menus. He placed one in front of Yami and Yugi. Yugi reached down on his menu feeling braille. "Sir, can you please hand his his drink." Yami asked, skimming over the menu.

"There is no need for that!" Yugi told the waiter. Yugi stood, tossing the napkin and menu on the table. Yugi was so embarrassed. He was offended even! Yugi began to walk away from the table, sliding a hand on the wall.

"Yugi!" Yami quickly moved to his side. "What in the world is wrong?"

"You." Yugi called. "Take me home." Yugi mumbled.

"Alright…" Yami escorted Yugi out of the building, to the car. Yami and Yugi climbed in.

"Yugi, I am sorry. I have no idea what I did wrong." Yami turned on the car.

"You asked the waiter to hand me a drink! Put a napkin on my lap, and pull in my chair. He knew I was blind, I didn't say anything!" Yugi balled his hands. "No one pushed in your chair, put a napkin on your lap." Yugi felt tears fill his eyes. "It was nice till you asked some man to hand me my drink! Yes, I am blind, but you would not believe what I am capable of. It was offensive."

"I'm sorry Yugi. I just wanted tonight to be easy for you." Yami said, pulling into a park. "I called ahead and let them asked for the service...I didn't mean anything by it. I am sorry Yugi." Yami explained, as he parked.

"Yami. I have a disability, but I can handle myself. If I needed help, I would have ask." Yugi sighed. "I'm sorry I got upset, but I don't want you to have to worry if I can drink a drink, sit in a chair."

"I'm sorry Yugi. I should have known it was a little bit too much." Yami turned off the car. "Will you walk with me? I don't want to leave on a bad note."

Yugi opened the door. "Alright."

**XX-XX-XX-XX**

Yugi and Yami have been walking for a while. Taking their mind off dinner, they talked about their day. Yugi talked about his class and his kids.

Yami wrapped an arm around Yugi's waist as they walked. "I'm sorry about how I reacted at the restaurant. I was just overwhelmed and…" Yugi was interrupted.

"Yugi, it was my fault. I'm sorry. I know you can handle yourself." Yami said.

Yami helped Yugi sit at a bench. "I'll be right back. I'm going to get us something to drink and a hot bun." Yami said.

"Alright. I will be here waiting." Yugi giggled.

As Yami walked away to the stand, Yugi waited patiently. 'Yami is too kind' Yugi thought.

A few minutes of waiting, Yugi began to hear footsteps. "Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Lookie at what we got boys?" a thug stopped in front of Yugi. "A cute little mouse." two other men stepped near Yugi.

"I'm waiting for someone." Yugi politely informed the strangers.

"I don't see anyone." one thug said, gently running the back of his hand down Yugi's face.

"Please, just go away." Yugi turned his head away from the hand.

"Hey!" one of the thug's roughly grabbed Yugi's face, turning his face to the thug. "Did I say you could look away from me?"

One of the other thugs chuckled. "Naw man, he can't see shit." The man kicked Yugi's walking cane.

Yugi began to shake, calling Yamis name in his head. 'Please god, Yami come save me.'

The thug that held Yugi's face brought his face closer, kissing Yugi. He forced his tongue in his mouth. Yugi quickly acted, biting hard on the intruders tongue. The thug flinched away, crying out in pain. "Son of a bitch!" The thug held his mouth, blood ran down his hand.

"You fucking freak!" the thugs friend yelled, backhanding Yugi hard in the face.

_**Start of attempted rape.**_

Yugi fell on the bench, tears stinging his eyes. He felt someone grabbing his arms, holding Yugi down. "N-no, let me go!" Yugi cried out, wiggling around. Yugi cried out again as he felt a blow to the stomach.

"Stop fucking squirming and take this like a man!" A thug yelled, reaching for Yugi's shirt. The thug ripped it open, buttons flying in all directions.

Yugi began to scream Yami's name. Screaming for help, anyone. Tears stung his eyes as he fought against the unwanted hands rubbing his exposed body. It was like a nightmare. Who was touching him? Where was Yami? Yugi thrashed around as he felt a hand on his crotch. "No" Yugi yelled, tears falling like a waterfall.

_**End. Alright too read.**_

Footsteps stomped closer to the bench, a man thrown to the ground, crying in pain. Yugi's body flooded with relief, felling the wandering hands off his body. Yugi sat up, covering his ears as gruesome grunting sounds and bones cracking filled his ears.

"Yami, that is enough!" someone called. Yami dropped a bloody heap on the ground. "Go tend to Yugi. My men will take care of this."

Yami nodded, wiping off his hands, free from blood. "Thank you Seto. I'm taking Yugi back to my house. Stop by when you take care of this trash." Yami growled.

Yami ran into Seto on the way to the Hot Bun stand. He was meeting Jou at a small cafe at the edge of the park. Seto followed Yami as they walked back too Yugi,they noticed what was going on. Yami saw red, his temper snapped, and ran to the young mans aid. Seto quickly followed, not only to help take care of the thugs, but to stop Yami. He knew of Yami's vicious temper.

Yami picked up Yugi, carrying him bridal style. Yugi wrapped his arms tightly around Yami, letts his tears fall freely. Yugi shoved his face at the nape of Yami's neck. "I'm sorry Yugi, I shouldn't have left your side." Yami said, holding him tighter. "My place is closer. I'll take you there so you can rest."

**XX-XX-XX-XX**

Yami handed Yugi a pair of clean pajamas after his shower. Yami managed to calm the little one down. When Yami noticed the door open Yugi took a few steps out of the bathroom. "Thank you Yami." Yugi mumbled.

"How are you feeling?" Yami asked as he guided Yugi through his apartment, into his bedroom.

"I am still in shock...happy you saved me in time." Yugi felt tears fill his eyes as he remembered the unwanted hands. "I was so scared, but you and Seto came." Yugi wiped away a few tears. "Thank you Yami. I am putting you through a lot."

"Not at all little one. I told you I was here for you and I cared for you. I meant it." Yami said, gently laying Yugi down onto his soft warm bed, Yami covered Yugi up. "Take it easy tonight. Do you need anything?" Yami asked.

"No, thank you." Yugi blushed as he felt Yami gently pet his hair.

Yami began to stand. "I will be in the living room if you need anything. Just call for me." Yami said.

"Wait." Yugi called, grabbing onto Yami. "Please sleep with me tonight." Yugi blushed deeply. "I mean...don't leave me. I feel safe when you are with me."

"If you want me to stay I will little one." Yami smiled. Placing a small kiss on Yugi's forehead. "Let me get into some pajamas. I will be right back."

Yugi nodded. "Alright." Yami got up too change, quickly returning. He gor into bed and under the sheets with Yugi.

"Besides the few accidents tonight." Yugi said quietly, fighting with a yawn. "I still enjoyed your company. Thank you for tonight." Yugi said, closing his eyes.

Yami pulled Yugi close, holding him. "Good night little one."

**XX-XX-XX-XX**

Yami had called in for Yugi the morning. He needed a mental health day after what happened.  
Yami make Yugi some muffins for breakfast.

"Hey Yami?" Yugi called, finishing a blueberry muffin.

"Yes little one?" Yami said.

"What do you look like?" Yugi asked. "Looks don't matter, I am just...curious."

"Well...I have vampire fangs….and a devil tail" Yami teased.

"Yami! Stop playing." Yugi giggled.

"Alright. For real, I have tri-colored hair. Its all back till the tips, they are red. My bangs are Egyptian gold. I have crimson eyes, nice skin." Yami chuckled. "I am pretty handsome."

"Oh I bet you have a trail of broken hearts behind you Yami." Yugi teased. Yusi reached out, feeling for Yami's face. "Place my hands on your face."

"Alright." Yami said curiously. He blushed lightly as Yugi gently rubbed his face.

"I can tell you are very handsome Yami. I got myself a nice catch." Yugi giggled, removing his hands.

"Yugi, do you know what I see when I look at you?" Yami asked.

"No. What?"

"An angle. You are perfect." Yami said, gently kissing Yugi on the forehead. "Now how about we be super lazy, stay in bed, and watch a movie? I know you like the soundtrack in Chicago' Yami suggested.

"That would be absolutely wonderful Yami." Yugi smiled.

**~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ**

Gen: Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!  
I promise I will give Yugi a little break, but we all know it was Vivians doing.  
Thank you for reading!

**Fic will contain lemon later in the story. Rating will go up!**

**Swearing and Violence will be in this story.**

Do Re Mi- The Sound Of Music (La novicia rebelde)

Itsy Bitsy Spider- Mother Goose

Ashita Kuru Hi- Koboto's Song (From an anime)


	3. Rhythm

Gen: Hello darlings! Welcome to chapter 3! Full summary is on my profile!

Sorry for the long 2 week late, work has WORN ME OUT!

Enjoy!

**Fic will contain lemon later in the story. Rating will go up!**

**Swearing and Violence will be in this story.**

Yu-Gi-Oh is the property of its talented creator, Kazuki Takahashi.

Puzzleshipping!(_MALE x MALE_)

**~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ**

Yami woke up with extra weight on his chest. Yami looked down, spotting Yugi's lovely sleeping face. Yugi snuggly closer as Yami wrapped an arm around the smaller ones body.

Yami used his free hand to wipe away any sleep. He bend down and placed a light kiss on Yugi's head. "Yugi. Yami gently shook Yugi to wake him up.

Yugi turned, stretching, lazily tossing an arm over Yami. Yami chuckled, sitting up, bringing Yugi on his lap.

Dull amethyst eyes slowly opened. "Y-Yami" Yugi reached up, feeling a very muscular chest. "Good morning." Yugi blushed deeply. Yugi let out a small yawn. he was slowly waking up.

"Good morning to you little one." Yami chuckled. "Unfortunately today is not another Mental Health day. I'm sure the kids are wanting to see you today."

Yugi nodded. "Yeah, I do miss them. Even if I was only out for the day."

"Also Seto called...he wants you to play tonight at some fancy party." Yami said, escorting Yugi to the kitchen and at the table.

Yugi sighed. "He knows I hate these kinds of things. You know Yami, one day I am going to conduct my own symphony, and Seto will have to get over it."

"That sounds marvelous, but what about your kids?" Yami asked

"It wouldn't be my own symphony...just be able to write a piece and conduct it for people. I wouldn't ditch my lovely kids." Yugi explained. "You know the giant concert at the end of January? At Grand Galia Park?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. What about it?" Yami asked, slicing up fruit for breakfast.

"Well Maximillion Pegasus, the Dean of Domino Music School invites three people to conduct their top students. That is his concert, his symphony." Yugi sighed. "I want to be able to conduct, but I'm sure they wouldn't appreciate a blind elementary school teacher to conduct their magnificent kids."

"Yugi, you must have more confidence in yourself!" Yami said, placing a plate in front of Yugi, handing him a fork. "Many great composers and conductors had a disability and they went down in history!"

"Thank you" Yugi stuck the fork through a strawberry. "I know, I just...want to do it so bad. I enjoy my job, but i want to do something grand, even if it only for one night." Yugi said, eating the fruit.

"Yugi, I know your dream will come true. You just have to work a little harder than others. Plus you have Me, Seto, and Jou with you."

"Hey Yami, do you have a dream?" Yugi asked.

"Not really. I love my job. I live a fine life. I guess it would be to find the person who I truly love." Yami said, polishing off his fruits, so did Yugi.

"Oh." Yugi mumbled. "I'm sure that person will come"

"I'm sure too." Yami smiled. "Now lets start our day!"

**XX-XX-XX-XX**

Yugi walked into his classroom, only to be bombarded by his children. "Hello everyone. I missed you guys too." Yugi giggled.

" !" One of the kids called. "We got a new student yesterday!"

"Oh?" Yug asked.

A few kids whispered about the new student. Yugi picked up the works weird, odd, loser.

"Now everyone. That is enough. You treat everyone with respect and kindness." Yugi frowned at his students. "Will the new student please introduce himself?" Yugi asked.

A voice perked up. "My name is Kai...Kai Usami." He said.

"Welcome to my music class." Yugi said cheerfully. "Will you share a little about yourself?" Yugi asked.

"I just moved from America...Mommy and Daddy got a new job. I am 6, my favorite color is Blue, and I am blinded."

Yugi followed the voice, gently placing a hand on Kai. "You might find this strange, but I am blind too. Who knew, a blind teacher?" Yugi giggled. "Welcome to class." Yugi turned to the class. "As I said before, we are kind to one another. You guys like me and love this class, correct?"

A few yes and yeah echoed through the class. "At the beginning of the year, I said I am the same as you. We all have red hearts, we all bleed, we all love music." Yugi walked in front of the class. "You all knew I was blind. Does that make me a loser? Weird?" Yugi asked.

Some shook their heads, some answered no. "Then why treat Kai any differently?" Yugi asked. "Now, let's welcome him again, this time like you guys welcomed me." Yugi smiled.

All the children turned to Kai, saying sorry, greeting him and welcome was hollered through the class.

"Good, now let us began." Yugi smiled. "Today, we are going to learn how to learn a new song! Its near the holidays, why not a Christmas song?!"

**XX-XX-XX-XX**

Yami entered into the elementary school to pick up Yugi. He smiled as he got closer to the music room. Children laughing and Yugi yelling little reindeer names.

"Had a very shiny nose!" Yugi sang, playing the little Christmas tune.

"Like a lightbulb!" The children yelled.

Yami watched the children sing and laugh. He noticed a small boy next to Yugi, playing with him on the piano. Yugi stopped playing as the boy continued.

"And you will go down in history!" They all sang together. "Good job everyone!" Yugi smiled, clapping his hands. "Now, we will pass this off next week. Practice, practice, practice!" Yugi dismissed the students. He then turned to the student at the piano bench. "Now for you Kai, I have a special book for you." Yugi returned to his deck, Kai behind him. He pulled out an old tattered music book and handed it to Kia. "I have had this book since I was a kid. You may use it. Its all in braille. Page 8 section two is where you can find Rudolf. You have picked up the song quickly, so this one is a little harder." Kai took the book, said his thanks.

Yami heard footsteps enter the room. "I'm here to get Kai." The man looked straight at Yami.

"Sorry, I am not the teacher." He pointed to Yugi. "He is."

Yugi looked towards the door, hearing Yami and another man. "Kai is getting his things. I'm Yugi Muto" Yugi stood, held out his hand. The man walked to Yugi. "I see you are like my son...Maximillion Pegasus."

Yugi smiled, shaking the man's hand. "The Maximillion Pegasus?" Yugi felt flustered.

"I see you know who I am." Pegasus chuckled.

Yami glared at the silver haired man talking. Jealousy filled his stomach.

"Who doesn't. You have a great symphony and holds the greatest converts in Japan." Yugi let go of the mans hand. He turned to Kai as the child walked to his father. "Remember the book I gave you." Yugi turned to Pegasus. "We have a school song we sing at the pep-rallies. We have one this Friday, do you mind if he stays after tomorrow to learn it?"

"Not at all." Pegasus guided his child to the door and waved Yugi good bye. "It was nice to meet you ."

Yugi waved goodbye to the son and father as Yami walked to Yugi. "That is THE man huh?" Yami asked.

"Yep. and I teach his son. Better not screw up." Yugi sighed as he fell back in his desk chair. "I submitted a resume and a song I composed...I doubt he will give it a second glance after that first impression." Yugi said, gathering his things.

"I think he is used to it. I'm sure he thought you were cute." Yami chuckled. "I thought you were cute when I first saw you."

Yugi blushed as he got his coat and suitcase. "Lets just go to dinner. I need a greasy burger!"

**XX-XX-XX-XX**

Pegasus laughed at his kids wild behavior. He had never seen his child so happy in a long time. "Sp, do you like ?" he asked his son.

"Yes. He is very nice. All the kids thought I was weird, but in the end all the kids liked me!" Kai smiled, pulling the brailled book out of his back pack. "All because of . He also gave me this. I can learn music and I can read it." Kai handed the book to his father. "He said I can do it on my own. I no longer have to rely on others." Kai pulled out a folder. "You have to sign these too daddy. A..a sal...sil-a-bus."

Pegasus inspected the book. He didn't know how read braille, but it was all made. No author. No cover. Just braille in a soft cover binding. 'Yugi Muto is brilliant.'

Pegasus returned the book to his son, full attention on him. "Now, that do you want for dinner?"

**~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ**

Gen: Well I hoped you enjoyed it!

Please review and remember, constructive criticism is always welcomed!

Thank you for reading and having patience!

**Fic will contain lemon later in the story. Rating will go up!**

**Swearing and Violence will be in this story.**


	4. Tempo

Gen: Hello darlings! Welcome to chapter 4! Full summary is on my profile!

Enjoy!

**Fic will contain lemon later in the story. Rating will go up!**

**Swearing and Violence will be in this story.**

Yu-Gi-Oh is the property of its talented creator, Kazuki Takahashi.

Puzzleshipping!(_MALE x MALE_)

Note: Please excuse all the typo's and what not. I am too lazy to check behind myself.

**~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ**

Yami laughed as Yugi hummed in delight. "You said you wanted a burger."

Yugi stopped in mid bite, removing the burger from his mouth. "I did, didn't I!" Yugi smiled. "Thank you Yami for taking me out to dinner." Yugi said, taking another bite.

"No problem little one." Yami said, biting into his own burger.

"Today was really nice. Kai, Pegasus' child, he is blind as well. He is very talented, but that is to be expected since his dad is THE Pegasus." Yugi said between bites of his fries.

"I'm glad he has someone to connect with." Yami said. "Are you going to talk to Pegasus about playing or conducting at his concert?" Yami asked.

"Not at all. I am going to earn it like the others. I have an audition next week. All I have to do is write a piece for any instrument, sight read, and practice conduct a class with Pegasus himself," Yugi explained.

"What is sight reading?" Yami asked hiding his jealousy. 'being with Pegasus….ticks me off.' Yami thought.

"Its where whoever, most likely Pegasus, gives out sheet music, and you play it to the best of your ability.

"That doesn't sound so hard. I'm sure you will do fine." Yami said between bites.

"That is where you are wrong." Yugi said, polishing off his burger. "You only have 3 minutes to look at the piece. Look at the tempo, time signature, key signature, where rests are, what type of piece is it, look for key changes. Its a lot to notice and look for. After you look at the important stuff, it will leave you roughly a minute to look at the piece. And you can't touch your instrument at all." Yugi explained.

"Ah, I see…." Yami thought it through. "What about in your case?" Yami hesitantly asked.

"Yami, its okay to say I am blind." Yugi smiled. "and I'm sure they will have a piece in braille. That is how I teach some songs to my students. I know some songs off the top of my head, but I don't know all of them."

"Ah, well I want to be there. So let me know what time your audition is." Yami said. He got up and tossed some cash on the table.

"Will do!" Yugi smiled, stood up as he heard Yami shuffle out of his seat.

"Oh, and tonight isn't over. Kabia Land has our name written all over it.." Yami grabbed Yugi's hand and strolled out of the shop.

"Y-yami! I...hey, wait!" Yugi blushed deeply as he was dragged out of the restruant behind Yami.

**XX-XX-XX-XX**

Yugi screamed as he felt his body become lighter than air. His body lifted off the seat, only to be caught by a lap bar. Adrenaline rushed through his body. He began to laugh the coaster slowed to a stop. "Oh my god Yami, that was so much fun!" "Yugi blushed as he felt light hands around his waist.

Yami unbuckled Yugi, helping him out of the coaster seat. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. It was a rush. I will make sure to tell Kaiba we like the new ride." Yami chuckled as he fixed Yugi's wild hair.

"Yami?" Yugi asked, holding onto Yami's arm as they walked out of the exit.

"Yes, Yugi?"

"Can we go on the ferris wheel?" Yugi asked. "I know I won't be able to see the scenery, but when I was little my grandfather used to tell me what he saw." Yugi blushed. "Will you tell me what you see?"

Yami stopped walking, gently grabbing Yugi's chin. Dull amethyst eyes met dark maroon ones. "Yugi, I will tell you anything and give you everything." Yami placed a gentle kiss on Yugi's cheek. "All you have to do is ask." Yami whispered.

Yugi's breath caught in his throat. God what was this marvelous man doing to him. "Thank you Yami." Yugi smiled.

"Any time little one, now its almost sunset, we better hurry." Yami placed another kiss on Yugi's cheek before they began to walk.

"Yami you are too kind." Yugi smiled as he gently squeezed Yami's arm.

"I am, but you are special little one." Yami said "I would do anything for you."

"How come?" Yugi asked

"Because I like you and I enjoy your company." Yami said as he walked around people and through the entrance gate for the ride. Yami helped Yugi into the cart. They sat across from each other.

Yugi blushed. He didn't know what to say. Yes, he liked Yami...but with his disability, he would only be a burden. Yugi placed his hands in his lap as thoughts ran through his mind.

"Its beautiful…" Yami quietly said.

Yugi jumped out of his thoughts. "What do you see?" Yugi asked as the ride stopped. They were at the top.

"I notice the busy people below us. Like tiny ants all running around in a pack. A few small spots of colors from bright balloons and cars. Then the bright colorful stands. I can still smell them. Hotdogs and popcorn, I'm sure you can still smell them." Yami noted.

Yugi smiled as Yami began to go into detail of the buildings and rides. Yugi began to imagine what Kiba land looked like. "I get it is beautiful" Yugi whispered.

Yami smiled. "Not as beautiful as the sky, the view. You can see the tips of the mountains, a few spots of Domino. The leafless trees and busy streets." Yami began to go into detail of the scenery.

Yugi felt tears build as Yami kept talking. God, Yami made him so happy. He wanted to see him. See what Yami saw. Everything sounded so beautiful.

"I finally see you, Yugi."

Yugi's breath caught in his throat. 'Please Yami, don't say anything else.' Yugi thought.

"The most beautiful thing I see." Yami shifted seats. He wanted to hold his little one. He noticed the pleading eyes. Ever since his confession, he could see Yugi conflicting with in himself. "I want you, Yugi. In every way possible." Yami whispered as he pulled Yugi to him. Yami teased Yugi's ear with his mouth. "I would do everything I can to make you happy." Yami quietly whispered in Yugi's ear.

"Y-Yami, please." Yugi pulled away from Yami. "I know you would...but I can't!" Yugi let the tears flow. "I like you too, but I wouldn't be good for you." Yugi gripped his chest for dear life. His heart yearning to he held. "I would just be a burden on anyone."

Yami gently grabbed Yugi's face, using his thumbs to wipe away tears. "You would not be a burden on me little one. I want you in my life. You make me happy, so happy."

Yugi gently shook at Yamis words. "W-why? Why do you want me?" Yugi asked as he calmed down. Tears subsided.

"Because you make me happy. My day gets better when I think about you or see you." Yami said as he placed light kisses on Yugi's cheeks. "You keep me grounded. I need you. When I am away from you, you are all I think about." Yami confessed.

Yugi blushed deeply. "I-I always think about you too, Yami."

Yami claimed Yugi's lips in a passionate kiss. Strawberries and honey filled Yami's senses as he lightly stroked his tongue against Yugi's bottom lip. Yugi timidly opened his mouth in a small battle of dominance. Yami won. Yami pulled away, he held Yugi close as the ride shortly came to an end.

Yugi was his.

**~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ**

Gen: Thank you for being patient! Please leave a review!

**Fic will contain lemon later in the story. Rating will go up!**

**Swearing and Violence will be in this story.**

Puzzleshipping!(MALE x MALE)


	5. Thank you!

Hello everyone!  
Thank you for following and reviewing my stories!

I'm sorry for not responding to any PM's or reviews, and not writing for months, but life hit me with a HUGE problem.

Long story short, my grandfather died and he was my hero. It hit me hard...I didn't have the spark to do anything.

But after working through my feeling, coping with everything, getting a job, getting into college, things got really busy.

I have a major, important test on Nov. 12 and 13, after that, please look out for updates!  
I am going to continue stories and add on a new one!

You guys are amazing!

Thank you, Gen.


End file.
